


Sea Breeze

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in everybody's interest if Sam rescues Brady from their housemates' party. Happens there's this tall gorgeous blonde at the party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> So staranise thought up [fic-tac-toe](http://staranise.dreamwidth.org/114127.html?style=mine). And then quinfirefrorefiddle thought up [fanchess](http://staranise.dreamwidth.org/114127.html?thread=942287&style=mine#cmt942287). And then I played a game with myself.
> 
> white king's knight's pawn to KN4  
> black king's pawn to K5  
> white king's bishop's pawn to KB4  
> black queen to KR4, checkmate
> 
> ...yeah, pathetic.

Brady's out of Sam's line of sight, which means Brady's downstairs getting smashed. Or stoned. Sam doesn't really want to know.

It's in everybody else's best interests if Sam puts down the philosophy of religion book and goes to get Brady. Probably in Sam's best interests, too. There's this hot blonde in that class arguing that consciousness is purely an artifact of brain chemistry and 'soul' is just another word for 'consciousness' and therefore won't survive death, and Sam hasn't figured out how to counter her without actually saying 'I used to kill post-death souls'. Sam can probably use the distraction.

Some days Sam really, really regrets letting Brady talk him into moving in with him and three other guys. Sam could move out, of course, but that would almost certainly mean higher rent, which would mean either cutting down on his book intake or taking up sex work. Neither appeals. But neither does trying to ignore raucous parties downstairs, such as the one going on right now, and neither does letting Brady wreak havoc.

Sam heads downstairs, hoping to cut Brady off at the pass. No Brady in the living room, no Brady in the dining room— ah-ha. Kitchen with vodka, assorted fruit juices, and a blonde sitting on a stool and pouring. "Cutting you off, dude," Sam says. The blonde turns. "Drunk Brady is a weapon of mass destruction," Sam tells her.

Oh shit it's the girl from philosophy of religion.

"Sam!" Brady says, cheerful. "This is Jessie. Jess. Jessica." Three shots under at least. "You'll like her," Brady confides. "She's tall."

"What I'd like is you to come upstairs and sleep off the Jim Beam before you break anything," Sam says flatly, taking the cranberry juice out of Jess's hand. She has soft skin.

"Don't worry about it," Jess says. She gets off the stool and Sam stares: with the heels, she's his height. So she's as tall for her chromosome 23 pair as he is for his. She's always already seated when he gets to class and he has to hustle to get to the next one on time, so he's never noticed before. Jess leans in close to his ear, not whispering but there's plenty of ambient noise: "Sleight of hand. His Rose Kennedy's a virgin."

 

Sam smiles, ducking his head. It's a gorgeous smile. The move brings their hands into his line of sight, which reminds him that he's still holding hers, and he drops her hand like it burns. A shy one, then.

"You want anything?" Jess asks.

"You should give him an Angel's Tit," Brady says, snickering.

Sam rolls his eyes. "No."

"Or Sex on the Beach," Brady says. "That's a good one. Loosen you up some."

"Ignore him," Sam advises her. "He's a jackass. Especially when he's drunk."

"I don't know," Jess says, looking Sam up and down. "You, me, sex, beach, sounds like an excellent plan."

Sam blushes. "I'm not interested," he says politely. He looks at Brady. "Bed," he orders, and drags Brady out of the room. Jess follows, which lets her overhear Sam telling Brady, "Casual sex is not the answer to all life's ills."

Jess adds vodka to Brady's untouched club soda and cranberry juice, then downs it.

Two days later, Jess catches sight of Sam in Lakeside Dining. At his table is as good a place to eat as any. "You're in my philosophy of religion class, right?" she asks. "I've been reading Aquinas—"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that last one is two hundred words, not seven hundred fifty like quinfirefrorefiddle said it should be, but it's two in the morning, I am not researching Aquinas and Descartes. Just trust me, there is Aquinas and Descartes. And a mutual adoration of Dead Like Me, which I am also not researching at two in the morning. So let's just take it as read that the remaining 550+ words include Aquinas, Descartes, Dead Like Me, Sam escaping party noise by visiting Jess, Sex on the Beach and sex on the beach, and Jess pointing out how much sense it makes for Sam to be living with her instead of Brady et al.


End file.
